


out in the garden where we planted the seeds (darkness will be rewritten)

by primrue (pinklemonadelesbian)



Series: i fell in love at the seaside [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Nightmares, PTSD nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, nightmare aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklemonadelesbian/pseuds/primrue
Summary: Peeta and Katniss take care of Annie after a nightmare. mid "it feels so much lighter now i met you"title is from two different songs bc i can





	out in the garden where we planted the seeds (darkness will be rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> writing that actually made me feel really gross bc ive had nightmares like that before. oops.

**GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!** Your body screams. Your stomach ties itself up in knots and chews at itself in order to untie them. Your legs burn with the need to run and your breath comes in shaky gulps, as if you already have. Your throat feels raw, and you realize you’re screaming. 

Katniss sits up and hovers in front of you. She makes eye contact, as if asking for permission to put her arms around you. You answer her by crawling into her lap and throwing your shaking arms around her. 

You can’t stop screaming.

Peeta bursts into the room, sweaty and pale. He sags against the doorframe when he realizes what’s going on.

Katniss sits with you for hours, Peeta having gone to Adan when he woke up crying. “I’m sorry,” you sob when the pearly grey light of dawn creeps into the room. Katniss holds you closer, tighter and your body finally relaxes against hers. You think you might have finally burned yourself out. “You’ve done nothing wrong,” she murmurs soothingly. You don’t answer. You’re already half asleep.

 

Later that afternoon Peeta leads you out into the garden. He takes your smaller hand in his bigger one without a word and pulls you out into the sun.

Peeta works silently beside you. He radiates comfort and warmth and you are glad for his company.

You press the pads of your fingers into the soft earth, dropping seeds in and covering them over. It’s a nice, easy thing, and it stills your shaking hands.

He doesn’t mention it. 

It’s nice.

You breathe in the smell of damp earth and the promise of rain. He smiles at you; it’s a little thing, a soft thing, and it makes your heart sing.

In the house behind you, Katniss is singing and laughing with Adan and Haymitch. The sun is hanging bright above you. The nightmare that woke you screaming is nothing but a shadow.

“Thanks,” you say quietly. He hums in response and it reminds you so much of Katniss that you can’t help but smile.

When the sun falls and he helps you up off your knees, you stand on your tiptoes and give him a swift kiss on the cheek. 

Katniss is grinning softly at you and you know she was watching. She pulls you both into her arms, and Haymitch watches bemusedly, Adan in his arms.


End file.
